The Root of Courage
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Sequel to The COURSE OF TRUE LOVE! A story about Kel's homecoming. After a year traveling, Kel and her company return to Tortall with a dire warning. *Title changed from: The Abscence of Fear. Please READ and REVIEW! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

This is the Sequel to the Course of True Love! Please give it a try and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The ship rocked gently in the waves. It had been a strange voyage to get here… the wind always filling their sales to billowing and the tide giving them no trouble as they glided across the ocean toward their destination. In the distance the deep thunder heads of Wild Sea Bound storms called to them like sirens dancing on the white capped waves. Still they went on, pushed by some unseen force… guided by the very Gods themselves.

The girl who leaned against the rail of the ship was not stunningly beautiful, but the warmth of her hazel dreamer's eyes and the solid confident lines of her body made her a unique beauty that drew more attention then most of the hot house flowers of the court. She was an exotic bloom, her honey and brown colored hair set of her tan skin and one look in those eyes showed a soul that had seen the world and measured it in saddle sores, grit, and blisters.

She wore tight dear skin breeches that ended in knee high boots and a loose linen shirt with a thick leather vest strapped tightly across her chest, her clothes were worn and patched but they suited the woman. She wore one weapon strapped to her thigh, a battered sword made of highly prized Yamani steal, it was clearly well cared for and despite the use it was razor sharp. It was clear though, that the woman was completely comfortable with the sword at her side and knew how to use it.

A voice called out to her.

"Kel, were about twenty minuets from docking. Are you ready?" The speaker was lost in the crowd of men and women who bustled about the ship in preparation for docking.

Kel raised a hand to indicate that she was and then turned back to look at the rapidly approaching city.

Kel felt the pull of the tide in her very soul, like somehow the current was calling her home to Tortall's rugged shores, to a warm embrace long forgotten. She fingered the thick leather band that she wore around her wrist. The waves embossed therein told the truth of the tale. The Wave Walker had blessed her with the gift of Safe Voyages. Once reserved for those served her, those who had once danced in the waves with her… but now it was the battered token of a desperate Goddess. The truth of the gift was not lost on Kel, the weight the she bore on her shoulders was dangerously heavy, she feared what would happen if she could not bear it.

Kel had not been home in almost a year and a half… the fear of what waited for her on the shores of her homeland almost outweighed her desire to be home again. Still, she didn't hesitate. She had learned the value of home, and the danger of hesitation. She missed home, missed her family, and missed her friends… she feared what coming home would mean, but she felt the rightness of this to the very core of her bones.

Despite the adventures that she had undertaken, the new friends and allies that she's made, and the changes that she'd undergone as a women, a warrior, and an individual she knew that there was a place in heart that would never be filled by anything other than her family and those friends near and dear enough to be considered family.

She had walked on earth that no man had touched, traveled with native peoples who hadn't seen an outsider for hundreds of years, and brought with her diplomatic offers and Honor Gifts from tribes she's lived among. Her open and embracing manner had made many friends and spread the legend of her deeds into epic proportions.

She remembered the night that she was taken. The Slavers that had become her first set of unlikely allies, despite the fact that her scalp still bore the scars from Trevon's knife and her soul still bore the scars of her time in the shackles of slavery. The slaughter of the King of Scanra and her late night escape into the depths of the Hag's Revenge.

She fondly remembered Lilith, the rouge who'd been killed in Carthak and the children she'd adopted as her own. She missed them and Tobe with a fierceness that she could not voice. Her thoughts drifted back to the voyage. Back to her death, all the killing, Dom's death, and the birth of the Dark Army.

Disheartened she tired to focus on the good and found herself doing a subtle check on the Honor Gifts she wore on her person. A light touch on each brought back the story of how they had come to her and what each meant. The first was a broad ornate tattoo that stretched from one shoulder to the next, filling the slight hollow between her collar bones. A passive magic spell that would always show her the way home if she asked for it's help.

The next was a pair of ultra soft hand stitched knee high boots. Her fingers rubbed a piece of the leather, she remembered the small Lycean woman who had given them to her as thanks for saving her family. Kel had put them on so that the woman would be honored and now wore them everyday because they were the best boots she'd ever owned.

Her hands found her way up to her ears were several silver rings sparkled in each… they were gift from a band of traveling players who'd taken them in. Then she touched the circlet of evergreen strangler vines that was woven into her hair and arched across her hairline. It was a binding, one that she and Dom had done in the jungles of Malaica. He wore his as a necklace and she wore hers as part of a thick crown of braided hair.

Tucked into the braid were three charms made of woven plants. The first was a Willow ring, blessed by the Elfae to defend against any person who might scry for her. The second was a ring of carved of a sacred Apple tree, it was a gift from a friend of her heart and it made her feel safer knowing that it was there.

The last was a dangerous gift that Kel wore cautiously but with much pride. A ring made of Rune tree bark. The Rune Tree was said to grow only in places were unjust death had occurred. Many users of dark magic feed the Rune tree human blood in order to ask for gifts from the dangerous gods of the Otherworld. The ring of Rune Tree bark would warm to her touch if a person's intentions were evil. It took a pure heart to control the evil that flowed from the ring, but the Priestess of the Belsigh who had given it to Kel had no doubts that Kel would be fine. The last was not a gift from a native people or new friends. Instead it was a set of battered beads, a gift from the first warrior: Ezekiel the Brave, attached to two tightly braided chunks of hair. She wore them proudly. They were a memento of the beginning of this trip… a marker of how far she had come.

Deep lines creased her forehead as she looked out toward the land mass that was growing closer and closer by the moment. Port Caynn was a bustling mark on the shoreline…their destination; once they landed they would be headed away from the coast inland, toward the capital. Kel's shoulder muscles were tight and jaw clenched in concentration.

She was so intent on the Port that she didn't hear Dom coming up behind her until he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Kel knew that it was him without looking. She knew his touch, his scent, and the comforting feeling that his presence radiated.

She leaned against his solid form, taking her eyes away from the horizon to run them lovingly over his face. His once close cropped dark hair was shaggy, making him look unkempt and dangerous. He was not unscarred by their voyages. His right eye carried the mark of an assassin's blade. A thin scar that slashed through his eyebrow, danced diagonally across the delicate skin of his eyelid and ended in the flesh of his cheek just short of his nose. His smile was the same thought and the laughter that had always danced in his eyes was still there stronger than ever.

Kel sighed when his fingers gently began to work the tension from her muscles.

"What's going to happen when we get to Corus?" Kel voice slipped out. She was still self conscious about her voice sometimes; a memento from a Slashing Wire that had been looped around her neck as she tired to fight her was toward Dom. It was meant to kill her but the thick leather necklace that the Wave Walker had given her took most of the damage. The thick choker had saved her life, but for the first three months after the accident she had been unable to wear it, so Dom had tied it snuggly around her wrist and there it stayed. The Slashing Wire had left a thin scar across the skin of her neck and deepened the once dulcet tones of her voice. Dom said that it was beautiful just like the rest of her and made a point of telling her so everyday, but Kel was not sure she'd adjusted yet… after all she had not heard her own voice for six months, three to heal and three of hearing a stranger's voice when she spoke… she thought that perhaps she would adjust in time… for now enough time had no elapsed for her to come to grips with a voice other than her own coming out of her mouth.

Dom laughed in response to her question.

"I suspect I will have to get a hair cut, then we will have take baths… you smell a little ripe, love…but after all that… I think Raoul will probably ask us to train him with that Knife Punch Dagger of yours." His lips were curled into a closed lipped smile as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry. I don't think that you are meant to die now. You bring with you at least three offers of diplomatic relationships… and the most attractive man in all of Tortall. Can you imagine how miserable those fluff brained ladies have made the King, begging for word of me?" Kel turned and swatted him on the shoulder with a laugh. He always knew just what to say.

He took her hand and steered away from the rail to where several warrior like individuals stood apart from the din.

These were her friends. Each gathered into the fold from a different part of the world, each with their own history, culture, and future… but held together by a common bond of friendship and a commitment to stopping the evil that plagued the world. She took her brace of weapons and her pack from one of the men, a tall waif like creature with dark ebony colored skin.

She strapped her Knife Punch Dagger to her hip, it was a fantastic weapon that had a small handle protected by a piece of heavy metal, on top of the metal was a long finely honed blade. It was meant to be used in combination with hand-to-hand combat.

Next she took her Bola and tucked it into a pouch on her waist band; next to it went a small perfectly balanced throwing knife. The others were arming up to. It's not that they expected there to be trouble on the road between Corus and the Port… but their pasts had taught them to be prepared for anything.

Kel was lost in thought until she felt the boat bump the dock. She moved toward the gang plank, walked carefully down the slick wood ramp. She'd slug her pack over her shoulder as she went. The others were followed close. They waved goodbye to the sailors as they went, only one garnered more attention then the others.

Kel and Dom waited at the bottom of the gangplank while the others seeped away from them to complete their tasks for the journey to the capital. A man moved down the gangplank with a sailors ease. He was tall and harsh lines had been etched in his face by the last year, but his smile was true.

"Jack." Kel had no other words. Jack was a friend of her heart. A staunch ally through all that they had faced. This was his ship and his crew… so there was very little chance that he would stay with them. Dom placed his hand on her shoulder, his silent support pouring into her. Along the way they had lost so many to death that the loss of a friend, even if they were simply sailing away into the opening of the harbor, was a blow to her heart.

"Kel…" He trailed off as he considered her with serious eyes. "You aren't going to like this, but I'm going to come to the capital with you," he referred to the fact that Kel had repeatedly told her travel companions that they should make their own way to the king. After all, meeting the king with a traitor was not the best way to impress him, but those who traveled in her small band where glad to stand beside her, consequences be damned.

"After that… I'm not sure what I'll do. The Hag has been my home for a long time and it would break my heart to leave her, but I know that if I go with you, I'll get to meet all the pretty girls and impress them with my rugged manliness." He nodded to himself, rubbing his chin, excited by the whole prospect. Kel felt a smile grow on her lips, at least for a moment they would loose no one else. It was in this moment of peace that a curvaceous woman with caramel colored skin and exotic eyes drifted through the throngs of people on the dock and spoke softly in Kel's ear.

"The King is visiting Caynn today. We will see him here… not in Corus. We have an appointment to 'air grievances' in thirty minuets. " Kel drew back from the exotic beauty. Her eyes were wide but she betrayed on other signs of her shock and concern. She nodded.

"Sanja, Tell Avedro to gather our gear, get the horses loaded, and spread the word that we are going to get our royal meeting earlier than we thought." The small woman bowed slightly to Kel and slipped back into the teaming masses of the wharf district. Jack and Dom observed Kel with blank faces, but the question hung in the air.

"The King has decided to visit the port today. So we will meet up with him here. He will be hearing concerns and complaints from local nobles. We will see him within half a candlemark." Kel rubbed the apple wood ring tied in her hair furiously until Dom grabbed her hand occupying it with one of his own.

"Well, that's a great coincidence, rather convenient if I do say so myself. Speeds the whole process up a bit, don't you think?" Jack's grin was good natured, but he knew as well as they did that when the Gods meddle; nothing is coincidence. Kel nodded to the dark skinned man who had held her pack and brace earlier, he trailed five horses, four for riding and one loaded down with supplies.

They mounted with little conversation, they knew what waited for them and time it seemed was racing forward to encourage this meeting.

The King's Caynn "home" was really more of a miniature version of the Palace. It surprised Kel that they even made it past the gate. She knew they looked like a band of brigands, still a subtle flash of their credentials and some gold nobles placed in the right hands and they found themselves in a grand hallway outside the King's meeting chambers. She felt naked without Griffin weighing at her side… but rules were rules. Each of them had been forced to removal all of their weapons and leave their packs in the courtyard under the suspicious eyes of a small stable boy.

Kel eyed the small wooden plaque lightly 'stitched' into the shoulder of her vest. In truth it was an oval shaped piece of Wildwood. A tree whose sap was poisonous to people. Grown in the deep jungle Wildwood trees were hard to find and dangerous to harvest. She wore the plague as part of a concealed weapon. The oval was attached to the string that stitched it in place and when loosed and spun in a carefully practiced motion it could protect the wielder from arrows, attackers, and other defensive threats… or better yet, used as a deadly slashing blade.

She knew that the others carried 'weapons' to. Each was carefully design to speak past alarm spells and have everyday uses. Sanja wore jade combs in her midnight tresses. Each was heavy, reinforced with steal, and had a wide enough spacing in the teeth that Sanja could slip her fingers between them and use them like wickedly sharp claws.

Lyric wore a heavy belt that wrapped around his frame several times, it truth it was a deadly leather whip, he could use to turn the tide of any fight he found himself in.

The others wore their weapons more close to their hearts and gave no sign of the urge to draw them like Sanja and Lyric did. Before Kel could think on it further the door to the chamber opened and they were called forward.

"I understand that you are diplomats," the King spoke softly, his smile good natured and friendly. "But I have never heard of your countries. Please tell me how you came to be here and how I may encourage the friendship between our lands."

King Jonathan was just as Kel remembered. Self-assured and not as observant as he liked to think. Thayet was cool and collected beside her King with a gentle smile gracing her ruby lips. To Kel's surprise Numair and Daine stood beside the King. The both wore huge grins on their faces. Beside them Alanna and George lounged on a smaller dais in comfortable chairs. The road dirt that clung to them let Kel know that they had traveled from the Swoop to see the King. Standing in a Guard position in front and slight off to the side of the King was Raoul. His hand resting on his sword and his eyes fixed to them with intense focus. Buri assumed the same position and pose for the Queen. 'All in All it was a good day to come back from the dead,' Kel thought to herself.

Dom squeezed her hand and then meandered good naturedly toward Raoul. Dom bowed low in a players overly dramatic pose before he spoke.

"Milord, Your prodigal Sergeant had returned. He, that is I, have brought with me, your other prodigy, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. We are doing prodigiously, and I expect to receive hazard pay for the last year." He rose and looked the Knight Commander in the face. His grin was wide as he held his hand out for Raoul to shake.

Raoul's face broke into a huge grin. He grabbed Dom's hand and pumped it enthusiastically, all the while slamming an open hand, the size of a Christmas ham into Dom's back. Dom looked overjoyed.

Daine and Numair could not hold out any longer. With shouts for joy, Daine embraced Kel and squeezed tight about her shoulders. It felt good to know that she was at least wanted back home by some of the people she had come to know in her lifetime.

By this time commotion had overtaken the room. George had come up and joined Raoul in welcoming Dom home. It seemed that on one of their stops to get supplies, not that George would say which one; a 'little birdie' had tipped him off to their homecoming. Thus, the mad rush from the Swoop to Caynn. Alanna approached Kel with a large smile. Once Numair released Kel's hand, she stepped forward.

"Gods all bless Lady Knight. You've been gone from your home for to long." Kel and Alanna clasped each others wrists, a warriors greeting and a sign of mutual respect. After a moment and a harried shuffled of overly excited people, Kel found herself swept into a strong embrace. Raoul hugged her tightly. His fatherly manner took the edge off her fear and made the last year seem less dark. When he stepped back Buri joined them. She also clasped Kel' s wrist, then stepped back.

"About time, Kel. Do you know how much trouble this one has been since you left?" She tapped Raoul on the shoulder with a small fist. Kel could only laugh in response. George shook her hand and smiled his wide smile her direction, a way of showing he was glad for her return. A voice broke through the noise of her homecoming.

"Am I to understand that this is Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan? Come home at last…" King Jonathan still sat in his high straight backed chair. Kel's smile faded as the others drifted away leaving her, Dom, and their group to face the King.

* * *

You know what to do... so do it!


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review... let me know what you think

* * *

Kel drew a deep breath, fortifying herself.

"Aye, Milord. I have returned." Dom started to say something, but Raoul motioned him to be silent. Kel wished that he would speak. She self consciously touched the scar across her neck. Clearing her throat, she waited for the King.

"What have you to say for yourself, my Dear?" The King seemed to be in good humor for someone who was going to have her put to death.

"I have no excuses, Majesty." Kel spoke carefully, trying to gain a better understanding of the situation at hand. Her mouth felt sticky and dry, her tongue useless. Dom silently handed her a flash of water, she gave him a grateful look as she sipped deeply.

"And you have been made aware of the Law regarding wayward knights of this realm?" Alanna looked furious; Kel feared she might kill the King as he sat smugly in his chair.

"Yes." She said nothing more. After all, his question left little room for ambiguity.

"And?" The King raised one eyebrow.

"If you are going to kill me I'd ask that you get on with it so that I can get a good night's rest… or better yet, let me get the rest and then kill me. Then I can look like a finely groomed court dandy on Traitor's Hill as opposed to an exhausted, overworked, underpaid, underfed, and pissed of knight that I actually am." Kel's resisted the urge to smack her own forehead. She was just so tired and worried about the approaching threat, that her tongue became a little more liberal than it usually was.

She could feel more than see Dom's restrained grin. Raoul seemed to be the one having the hardest time holding himself together. His repressed laughter caused his face to turn bright red, he cheeks occasionally puffing in and out though his mouth was still closed, and great 'gwafs' of air escaped his lips though they were pressed into a thin white line on his otherwise rose hued face. His shoulders appeared to be quivering, but Kel wasn't sure if it was from lack of oxygen or if it was that vile laughter that was bubbling up from the very pit of his stomach.

Alanna, poised and refined individual that she was, had no such qualms laughing at Kel's blatant mockery of the King.

Her howling laughter made Kel's embarrassment more acute.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the King cut her off.

"Well done, Alanna. When you're done cackling like a demented matron and peeing on the floor be sure to remove yourself from my presence for at least an hour."

Alanna paused long enough to make a face and speak.

"As if I ever peed on the floors. Now, I seem to remember one night when you where but a lowly Prince who'd just be made a knight…." She trailed off, an evil glint in her eye.

The king growled.

"Such disrespect," The King turned to look at Kel, who by now was sure that this was not in fact Tortall but rather a sick version of it were everyone had lost their minds, and spoke, "I am not going to order your execution, Lady Knight. I rescinded that law just weeks after Raoul sent Sergeant Domatin after you."

Dom looked at Raoul, who now had himself under control again.

"It's true Dom, I had no way to call you back or even to let you know… or I would have." Raoul said with a shrug of his wide shoulders.

"It's alright, sir. I think that the Gods wanted me to be on this voyage with Kel. They have a way of making things happen even if we don't want them to." Dom gave Kel a half smile, a kind of silent inside remark about everything that had happened.

Kel smiled back, then turned to face the King, who was intent on her save long angry glares at Alanna from time to time.

"Your Majesty. My freedom with my words comes from an occupied mind. I am afraid that I bring with me more than good tidings and diplomatic relations. I bring with me a warning and a new war that we are far from ready for."

Everyone in the room grew silent and the King's eyes grew dark, he started to say something but Kel plunged ahead.

"I was sent on this voyage not of my own volition, but so that I could learn everything possible about this army, The Dark Army. In one fail swoop they nearly destroyed the Old Ones, brought the Gods to their knees, and set the world ablaze. They are ancient, made by an angry God, and intent on destroying everything. There is no reasoning with them. They are soulless demons, who were once warriors and sold everything to gain power and prestige… more important than that…they march on the Roof of the World as we speak."

The King licked his dry lips.

"Will they come for us?" His voice was the only sound in the still room.

"Without a doubt, Milord." Kel's voice was firm and unrelenting.

"Can we fight them?" Alanna's voice was dead serious.

"Yes, but we will be prepared for the fight of our lives," Kel looked around at the assembled group, "We have no choice in the matter, if we don't fight we will die… all of us and everything will be lost." Kel reached out a clutched Dom's hand with her own. His fingers tightened around hers. She knew that no matter what happened, they would stand together… and that, at least, was something.

The King stood, his long form filling the space before the throne. He looked away from her for a moment, gazing into the space above the door. When he spoke his voice was soft.

"They we are doubly blessed. We have both of our lady knights back with us, and we have the knowledge of this army, brought to us by you, Lady Knight Keladry." He looked at her contemplating something… but whatever it was the King's face was carefully schooled.

"We must remove ourselves to Corus to begin preparing. We leave first thing in the morning." He turned and strode out of the room, leaving the others to see themselves out.

Raoul moved toward them quietly.

"We have some things we need to talk about," He looked pointedly at their clasped hands and her throat," We'll talk on the road. For now, get cleaned-up and get some rest." He approached the other members of her group.

"Forgive us if we impose. Would you be kind enough to accompany us to Corus for negotiations?" The ambassadors nodded. Jack and Lyric said nothing.

Kel excused her group and they made their way to an inn just down the road from the King's lodgings.

There they waited for the morning…


	3. Chapter 3

A pure fluff chapter. Next chapter will get the story back on track.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning her memories merged with her dreams and overtook her tired mind. This dream in particular was never far from her heart. It was a dream of the night Dom had married her.

**_Dream/Memory_**

The night was like pitch, no moonlight broke through heavy canopy of leaves, but the smoky torches cast enough light to give the path all the illumination that it needed. Kel felt the beating of the drums calling her as surely as she felt her heart slamming against her chest. There was no breeze in the dark jungle, only the stillness, her breathing, and that calling rhythm. Ahead of her a great cleaning was illuminated. The tribe waited for her to complete the Calling Journey, a time when both man and woman would travel the equal distances from opposite directions to meet in the clearing. The tradition was that the man and woman would travel separately to the clearing in order to give each a chance to run away from the marriage. Kel was afraid at first that Dom would leave her waiting in the clearing, but one look in those eyes and she had know without a doubt that he would meet her there.

The rhythm grew stronger as she approached. Her bare feet crunched in the fallen leaves strewn across her path. As was tradition she dressed in nothing but a plain white shift. Dom would be wearing nothing but a pair of plain linen breeches. They would be dressed for the ceremony in tents in the clearing but for now she had to reach it. As she grew closer her breath grew ragged. This was a moment that she had dreamed of for years. Maybe not like this… but to be getting married and to Dom no less was a secret dream that she had carried close to her heart for a long time.

The path ended in a wide open clearing ringed in torches and wide colorful tents. Kel could see the waiting faces of the people. Dom was no where to be seen, each was as anxious as she was, but still she didn't doubt. A twig broke in the woods and over the ridge at the end of the Groom's trail came Dom. His hair was tossed and his chest gleamed in sweat. Kel felt all the moisture leave her mouth.

He offered her a wide smile as they were both ushered off to different tents to be prepared for the ceremony.

Inside Kel's tent a heavy copper tub had been filled with rose scented water. Curls of steam rose from the bath even thought it was warm outside she would endure the hot water as part of the ritual. Two servants of the house came forward and helped her remove her shift. They washed her long hair and left it unbound to curl about her face and sway around her hips with every step she took.

Next they rubbed oil into the skin of her arms and legs, and into the souls of her feet. One of the women brought over a heavy wooden bowl with a thick blue paste made from tree leaves in it, over to where Kel sat. With gentle strokes she painted the story of Kel's life on her arms in artful lines and sweeping arches. Kohl was used to darken Kel's eyelashes and draw traditional dark lines to frame her eyes. A touch of bee pollen was brushed across her lips making them look full and red. Her clothes were no less opulent then the preparation to get into them. A soft silk under shift embroidered with jungle flowers was the first garment she dawned, it stretched from her calves to the crooks of her elbows and left a wide swath of skin exposed at her chest.

A bright green painted corset that wrapped Kel tightly from her hips to just above her breasts was next. The tight cinching made her waist look small and her bust, which she secretly lamented over, look fuller. Next week two skirts, each light and sheer, carefully beaded to swish and sparkle with every move. Then came the last piece, a tight fitting vest top that was deep blue velvet and decorated with large orange and red flowers. It left most of her under shift exposed but the outfit was beautiful if not over the top for Kel. Still she felt beautiful and nervous. She knew that a huge grin was affixed on her face but she knew she didn't have enough strength to will it away.

Her bare feet knew the way. They followed the heavy carpets that made up the isle without hesitation. The tribe watched on from sitting pillows to either side, and in front of her Dom waited with the same dumb smile on his face.

They stood before the priestess, barely seeing anything but one another. The priestess placed their right hands together, so they meet between their bodies in front of the her, she lined up their palms and each of their fingers carefully before she began. Taking one long red ribbon from a pouch at her waist she began.

"By the Love you bare for one another I bind you together." She wrapped the ribbon around Kel's wrist up their aligned thumbs and down before tying it around Dom's wrist.

Next she drew out a purple ribbon.

"By the friendship between you I bind you together." In the same manner as before she tied them together, with each ribbon progressing on to the next finger.

Next came a white ribbon.

"By the purity of your faith in one another I bind you together."

Then a green ribbon

"By the promise of your future together I bind you together."

At last she pulled out a Black ribbon.

"By the hope of life lived together I bind you until the end of time to one another. Soul to soul, heart to heart, flesh to flesh, blood to blood. May you walk in the grace of the Gods, knowing that you are one in each other, two separate pieces of one whole." She tied them together for the last time and the ceremony was completed.

The tribe when up in cheers. With the bound hands held high they danced the night away, staring lovingly into each others eyes until they slipped away into the night to explore the promises of their new union.

**_End dream/memory_**

Kel awoke to a loud banging on the door.

"You must rise, friends. We must stretch and train before we go to the road today." A voice called through the door.

"I know. We'll be down soon." Kel replied sleepily. Dom rolled over to look at Kel as the sound of her voice woke him. Her kissed her lightly on the lips, then pulled back to smile at her.

"Have I told you today how that I love you?" Dom asked as her quirked his head to one side. Kel felt a wide smile split her face.

"You just woke up, silly." Dom looked serious for a moment but his dancing blue eyes ruined it.

"Then it's a perfect time to say it. I love you, Kel…" He kissed her again and cradled her in the shelter of his arms.

"I love you too… even if you have taken a few to many hits to the head."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. To be honest I just ran out of time... ): Sorry.

I hope you like it.

* * *

The morning air held that end of summer chill, one that she remembered well from her days in the palace. It seemed foreign to her now, like the memories of her old life were superimposed over the image, the sensation, that she was seeing and feeling through a strangers eyes. The Courtyard of the Three Bows Inn was empty, broken in the morning light. It was nice to have something so familiar to her something that she could hold on to as she fought to reconcile old and new memories. The long slow stretches that made her muscles wake and burn. The deep cleansing breaths, pushing out the world until her focus was precise. The swift movement of blade and first a carefully choreographed dance. Both partners knew the moves, both partners moved with intent. Kel breathed it all in and let her purify her.

Soon, to soon, the dance was finished and the world came rushing back in demanding attention. For a moment she simply stood in silence her hands clasped on the hilt of her battered sword, contemplating the cobblestones beneath her worn leather boots. A voice startled her from her reprieve.

"Kel, The King heads for Corus in about twenty minuets, we have to get ready to go." Dom's hands were firm and comforting on her tense shoulders. She nodded and followed the group of fighters back inside. In a small window above the courtyard Alanna and George watched.

"Something is different about her…" Alanna's voice was scratchy and low. Her husband stood beside her, his back to the wall his sharp eyes seeing everything and betraying nothing.

"Do you remember how it was for you to come back from getting the Jewel?" His voice matched is wife's for tone and pitch. Alanna nodded, still watching the now empty courtyard.

"multiply that by a hundred. Imagine being forced from your home. Sold as a slave in another country, dragged around the world by meddling gods, fighting to stay alive at every…" Alanna interrupted her husbands tirade.

"I get all that George. I'm not saying I don't understand all of that… I'm just saying that she's different. That's all." George clasped her cold hand in his.

"I know that, lass." He smiled gently at her and moved away to finish packing.

Alanna watched him for a moment, but her eyes were drawn back to the courtyard below. She had seen the burden that Keladry carried. It was one that she knew well. The burden of loss, of seeing and knowing to much… she had hoped many years ago, when she had first seen that look in her own eyes, that no one else would know the cost of being a hero… Kel knew it well and it had shaken her to her core.

Meanwhile, Kel and Dom, quickly freshened up and finished packing there belongings. They where nearing the main room of the inn, when Kel felt hesitation wash over her. Stepping back, almost filling the doorway to the kitchen, she called out.

"Dom?" her voice was soft… but it didn't matter, he heard it. He looked at her without speaking and waited for her to finish her thought.

"How does this end? How can it end well? I know that we have to do this… that we can't talk our way out of this fight… but are we ready…?" Dom said nothing, he smiled tightly and grabbed her hand. His hand was warm and calloused but like so many times before it held the comfort that Kel craved. Their eyes locked and the world faded around them… at least until a throat cleared behind them.

Kel and Dom turned to see Raoul staring at them with a crooked smile on his face.

"Care to explain?" Raoul raise his famous eyebrow high and waited.

"Well, Sir. If you must know. Kel is my legal wife in three countries and I'm going to marry her good and proper here to. Which reminds me… consider this my resignation. I'm gonna' be a married man if my luck holds out." Dom's grin was wide. "I don't want to leave Own, but my place is beside Kel." His fingers tightened around hers briefly as they waited for Raoul to respond.

"I'm not accepting that resignation. You don't get to leave the Own." His answering grin was open and honest.

Dom's face was close to priceless, Kel thought to herself, All red and flustered...

"I'm gonna' marry her, Sir. If that means I have walk away from the Own, then so be it." Dom's voice was cold. Like it had been many times before on this long strange journey of theirs. If Raoul was surprised by the anger and darkness in him, it didn't show.

"Oh, make no mistake. You'll be marrying her. If you don't you'll have more than just me to answer to." Raoul said nothing more, staying curiously vague.

"Pardon me, Sir. Do I take you to meant what I think you mean?" Kel's voice was tinged with hope. She stepped in before Dom's poor head little head exploded under the strain. It wasn't Raoul who answered, but the King.

"Yes, Keladry, It's true. Toward the middle of last year several noble families approached me with a proposition. If I allowed their sons and daughters in the services of the crown to marry they would provide the financial support I need to work toward turning the northern forts into permanent outposts along the boarder. Remember all those years ago when you asked me to change the law regarding your maid?" The king waited until she nodded before continuing, "It is much like that. They wanted the law changed and in return they would give something up… in this case the gold needed to secure the northern boarder."

Kel nodded in understanding. The King continued to look at them for a moment and then spoke in a carefully even tone.

"I have wrong you Keladry. My law… that law… is something we will need to discuss. Now is not the time, but soon. I want you to understand that I am sorry. To express this I will grant my blessing on this union and as soon as we reach Corus, we'll get you two married in this country as well." The King moved away before she could ask any questions or thank him for his generosity. Raoul clapped them both on the shoulder and moved them toward the front door of the inn once more.

"One last question, my dear… when are you going to teach me to use all your new toys?" He eyed the Knife-punch dagger and bola at her waist and the oddly shaped khopesh blades on her back.

Kel threw back her head and laughed as they stepped into the morning light.

"Soon, My Lord… soon."

A chorus of voice greeted them as them moved toward the riding party. Kel could see a flurry of activity as servants packed the last of their supplies and several watchful guardsmen standing close at hand. What caught her attention, however, were the groups of men standing lazily about. Kel knew instantly who they were. After all she'd ridden with them for years before she was kidnapped.

"Ah, I see you men haven't changed." Kel's loud voice carried over to them, but it was Dom who got their attention.

"Well done men. I see the skills I taught you finally stuck." The voices grew louder as the men of Third Company made their way swiftly over to welcome them home. Wolset's voice ringing out above the din.

"Of Course. You taught us well. Never exert yourself, never do something that you can convince someone else to do for you, and of course the most important lesson you taught us... if it can be put off until later, then it doesn't need to be done now." Dom's face was comically serious as he replied.

"My babies... all grown up..." He buried his face on Kel's shoulder and began to weep tragically while the other members of the riding party watched with half amused/half confused expressions.

Kel looked at the bright blue sky and breathed deep.

... it was good to be home...

* * *

please Review...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! I don't have regular access to a computer any more... so I haven't been able to write.

I'll do my best to keep updating! Please Review!

* * *

The road to Corus seemed to a long parade of welcoming breezes and colors of early autumn. Kel felt peace fill her, for a moment she was a young girl once more. She wondered what the others must think of her, did they see this new strange version of her overlaid with the vision of her from the last time they saw her. Did they see the darkness that she tried so hard to hide? She was afraid to ask, afraid that the change might be to much for the others to reconcile. Dom seemed to have no problem, in front of her the men of Third Company laughed as Dom recounted some of the stranger parts of their journey. They accepted him back into their midst as if he had been gone only days not months. She felt hope bloom in her heart, it was frail, more a seedling than a thriving feeling… but she clung to it with everything that she had… if she didn't have hope for the future then she knew she would loose. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Raoul ride up beside her.

"A copper for your thoughts." He offered with a smile. Kel looked at him with new eyes, he looked a little older around the eyes, but it was becoming on him. She smiled and let out a chuckle.

"I'm not sure they are worth that much. I was lost in thought." Kel cringed at the gravely sound of her voice, Dom must have told the others not to ask about the change… but she could see the question in Raoul's eyes. She ran her free hand over the scar as she spoke.

"We were ambushed by the Nikile Tribe in the Jungle. They attack travels for their goods, kill them, and leave their bodies for the man-eating snakes. We fought them off… but before we'd killed them or they'd run off, one of them looped a slashing wire across my throat. I wore a thick leather collar around my neck in those days at it saved my life. I've seen a good slashing wire decapitate a man in no time at all. Dom almost killed himself finding a healer who would come into the jungle with him, by that time I was delirious with blood loss and screaming in pain. The healer said that if I hadn't spoken after the attack my voice might have be in better shape now, but as it stands… I sound like this and I have another scar to show for my troubles."

He smiled in a way that reminded her, that he knew the cost as well as she did. Raoul had lost friends, suffered injury, come close to death the same as her and was as dedicated in his belief that the cost was worth the reward. He leaned across the space that divided them and clasped a hand on her shoulder. His voice was rough, full of something that resonated deep in her soul.

"I am glad that you're back. The last time I saw you…" He paused and removed his hand for moment… his eyes were haunted when he continued, "I was scared, Kel. I consider you a friend. I've been sick with worry since that day in the Slave Market. I though… I thought… that something had happened to you. We found out that you'd been blow of course, Numair and I guessed where you might be, but I never knew for sure. I sent Dom to find you because I knew that if you were still breathing he'd keep trying to find you." Raoul looked away and breathed deep, Kel could tell that he wanted to say more, but the words weren't forthcoming.

"Sir…" Kel paused for a moment and reconsidered what she wanted to say, "Raoul," His eyes locked on her face, in all the years they had known each other she'd never called him by his name. "You have been like a father to me. I was terrified that you might… be disappointed in me after everything that happened." Kel felt some of her sadness leave her. To know that the people she considered friends and family, still considered her in the same light was a blessing to her tattered soul.

"Kel, believe me when I say, there is nothing you can do that will disappoint me."

The moment stretched on between them before the loud sound of arguing reached their ears. Kel's eyes hardened as she saw Lyric and Sicalla, a small deadly fast fighter who they had rescued from a dank prison cell, yelling at one another from their horses. Kel nodded to Raoul and nudged her horse into action. When she drew along side them, she leveled them with a glare.

"If you can't behave like adults, then I will dress you like children and spoon feed you mush every day until you grow up." Kel's voice was low and full of mild reprimand. Lyric would have said something, no doubt something mildly offensive and rude, but Dom called over his shoulder from his place with Third Company.

"Now, Now, Love… Let the children play. I've got much better things for you occupy your time with." Dom's dark eyebrows lifted suggestively and Kel felt laughter rise up from inside of her.

"Okay, there goes a few moments of my day. Now, What to do with the rest?"

The men of Third Company started laughing hysterically, while Dom clutched his "wounded heart" with a player's flare. When everyone had settled down, Dom replied.

"You'll pay for that later, Wife." His playful growl set shivers down her spine. With a saucy look over her shoulder as she returned to her position in the line, she called to him.

"I'm counting on it… Husband."

Kel was glad to be home. As she watched the men give Dom a hard time she lifted a silent prayer to any Gods who might be listening.

'_Give me the strength to keep fighting, Let me be the calm in the center of the storm, let me come through the alive and to keep those I love alive.' _

Her eyes fell on Dom again as she said the last part…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay! I just got a new computer, so hopefully I'll get to update more often. Thanks for your support, I'll try to get the story going again.

* * *

She knew the warm earth beneath her bare feet, she knew the breeze that danced in her hair and tugged at her clothes. This land was the home of her family for generations past and she prayed for generations to come. Before her the capital stretched out like a beacon calling her name, calling her to rest her weary head, but she couldn't there was still so much to be done, so many deaths to avenge... so much wrong to put right... it was a burden she was never sure that she was prepared to shoulder. One silver tear rolled down her cheek, it's path illuminated by the glow of the bright harvest moon. Soon the months would be turning cold and all the magic, the glow of fireflies and breathless warm gusts from the south would leave nothing but the harshness of winter. She turned to make her way back to the dark camp when a voice stopped her.

" It doesn't get any easier." It was not the voice she expected, but it was welcome none the less.

"Lioness?" Kel's voice was quizzical... confused about what she could mean.

" That burden... that responsibility, it doesn't get any easier to carry. It will weigh you down and make you feel like all the world is against you, but you'll push yourself... you'll keep fighting because that's the kind of people the God's rely on," Alanna sighed as she stepped into the light of the clearing and closer to Kel. Her restless amethyst eyes scanned the horizon, seeing perhaps more than the present night, but the past of her beloved home and the future. "I know. Trust me, I know. At least you've learned right off something that took me years to understand, you've learned to share that burden with those who will be able to help you. You've found a good man who will stand behind you, who will walk beside you, and never let you take yourself to seriously." Kel felt a blush climb up her cheeks, there was no reason for it... but she felt it dance across her skin and a smile split her face. It was the innocence of this place... the innocence of Tortall. With it's fervent belief in the future, and hope in the good of each man and woman. War and famine had failed to strip it bare, but Kel knew that if she failed this land would fall like the other... a barren waste, a shell of it's former self.

"Were you ever scared? When I went in to Scanra, both times... I was terrified but I knew... somewhere deep inside of me that I was being watched over, that the hand of whatever god called me their own at the moment would be with me, but things are different now. I carry their gifts, but not their protection, not their help... not their patronage." Kel wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, feeling for a moment more alone than she had in many months. Alanna reached out and clasped her tightly on her shoulder.

"Yes, every time. Every time I fight, every time the King calls on me to settle a dispute, every time I have to leave my husband, every time I think of my children off in the world trying to make a place for themselves in the world that would like to do nothing more than destroy them... I have seen far to many things for me to be without fear," Alanna paused for a long moment, Kel waited sensing that something more was coming, "I asked the Great Goddess once, what the future held... she explained something to me. That there is a time when the God's must removed their hands and let the us mortals sort things out. They select vessels," She gestured between Kel and herself before continuing, " to help turn the tide of the events, but in the end it is up to us to find a way through the turmoil. I know that it is different for you... but I think it is the same idea. People have grown so fat and happy, so comfortable with their weak faith in the Gods that they know it is time for radical change. Heroes like me... the God blessed and Gifted are a dying breed. We need new heroes must fill that gap, these heroes, people like you and your friends, are rougher, earthier... rooted in the earth, absolute in their belief in the themselves and the Gods... ready to take on the challenges of this new world we find ourselves in. I am glad to call you a friend and hope that on that glorious day of battle the Dark God prepares a place for all of his children, friend and foe, on the sandy shores where the sun can warm our cold bones." With a fatalistic smile and mocking salute she wondered back into the dark of the woods that surrounded them. Leaving Kel alone with her thoughts, until Dom walked toward her from the direction of the Camp. He didn't speak, simply took her hand and lead her back to their tent, wrapped her into his arms, kissed her softly, and held her until sleep finally came for her.

** Morning**

There was a flurry of activity as soldiers prepared the camp to leave, Kel felt apart from it... watching with interest as the group wordlessly coordinated their actions with one another. To one side her group, all ready packed and warmed up for the morning, waited for the others to catch up. Over a cup of strong Green Tea from the Yamani's Kel thought about what waited for them in the city below. By noon they would be caught up with the King, who had gone ahead to stay in an Inn, and would in Corus. Kel knew that somewhere in the Palace in the distance her best friends waited... A smile danced across her face... she could only imagine what Neal would say when he found out that Dom and herself were married.

It wasn't long before they were underway. The column of soldiers kicking up dust and moving slowly through the bright morning light. Kel felt the simple magic of the familiar settle her soul, perhaps... everything would be okay. She glanced over at Dom who rode beside her, his smile was open...

"Have I told you today, wife, that you are beautiful and that I love you?" His rich tones of his voice cut through the din of the company, behind him the men of Third Company made exaggerated kissing noises. Kel was sure if she looked back she would see the faces they were making, but instead she leaned over in her saddle and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

" I know, husband..." She smiled, "I love me too." The laughter from the crowd made Dom's smile even wider, he reached out and took her hand. Amidst the raucous laughter, Kel leaned smiled at Dom and spoke in a soft tone.

"I love you too, Dom." He tightened his grip on his hand for a moment. Telling her all she needed to know.

Corus danced in the fall light ahead of them, the golden hues of the day making each stone seem lively and welcoming. Kel let the smells and sights wash over her... it was a good day to come home. They entered the city at the height of the day. The Market was slow, lazy in the tepid October sun. Still faces turned their way... people whispered about who they were. Kel wondered what she looked like to these casual observers. Raoul fell back to ride along side of her and in his battle field called across the short distance.

"How does it feel to be back in Corus, Lady Knight?" His voice had the desired effect. The crowd stilled as they processed the words and exploded into motion. Had she been riding a more skittish mount she would have been tossed by the sudden influx of people reaching out to her. Kel absently rubbed her know ringing ear and glared at Raoul, he had done it on purpose... announced to all of the lower city that she was back and simultaneously deafened one ear. While she nodded and smiled politely to the growing crowd, Kel grumbled to herself about Knight Commanders who were louder than they thought they were, the consequences that should be leveled on said to-loud commanders, and how some people where so jealous of her new toys that needed to permanently disable her to compete.

It was nearly half a candle mark before they reached the gate to the palace. It loomed and shimmered, seeming less the "miserable rat warren" that Neal had once called it and more... like home.

They had begun to dismount when a familiar voice called out of one of the halls.

"Ah... see here, which one of you sent me this odd note? What do you mean you've found Dom? And... Oh Mithros... Kel..." He stopped mid rant as he saw her dismounting from her sturdy bay mare. As soon as her boots touched the stone of the courtyard she was enveloped in his strong embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and held on as tight as she could. When she pulled back his emerald green eyes where feverish bright. His smile was luminous and hesitant. She could feel his eyes move over her. He took in the beads and braids, the scars, the clothes... he saw her with new eyes... trying to find the girl he once knew under this warrior woman who stared back at him.

"Have you been eating your vegetables? You seem to be smaller and paler than I remember!" Her voice was different... but it had the desired effect. Neal smile and wrapped her in his arms once more.

"Kel. You've been gone so long... Gods... I have missed you." His voice was soft and tight with emotion.

"If you would please remove your grumpy Meathead hands off my wife, I would be much obliged to not have to kill you cousin... after all I'd hate to have to explain it to my aunt... there would be tears and threats and then... I don't know but I can't imagine it would be pleasant..." Some time in the middle of Dom's rant, Kel and Neal started laughing, it filled the courtyard and made the men of the Own smile.

Neal moved away from Kel and embraced his long lost cousin. Their arms clasped tightly around each other, it was an embrace borne out of understanding, and gratitude.

Suddenly Neal pulled away from Dom...

"Wait one second... did you say wife?" Neal staggered away dazedly and looked between the two of them in confusion. Dom smiled and moved closer to Kel. His arm wrapped tightly around her middle bringing her into the shelter of his body. He leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead right above her eyebrow. His eyes moved back to Neal before he spoke.

"Thank you, Meathead, You just won me ten gold crowns." Grumbles and laughter can be heard from the Own. Kel elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Dom and I are married. We have been for almost half a year." She turned a smiled at Dom, her fingers dancing across the willow band that decorated the crown of her head. Dom's fingers stilled hers, he brought them to his lips and smiled as she blushed.

"Dear Gods can you not do that in front of me, I don't want to go blind." The color was high in Neal's cheeks making him look as though he had just run a mile. His emerald eyes were a vivid shade. Kel stepped away from Dom for a moment and embraced her old friend.

"I love him Neal... he takes good care of me," Neal nodded absently at Kel's words...She started to say more but was interrupted by Neal's hasty question.

"are you... you're kidding me right? This is one of those trickster God joke day... things? Right?" Neal looked similar to a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing, gasping for air.

Kel laughed long and hard a she waited for Neal to regain himself. It was some moments later before Neal came back to himself and shook his head to clear the confusion.

"well, then." Neal turned and walked toward the hall he had come from, all the while running is fingers through his messy hair. Kel couldn't stop chucking as she and Dom moved toward their horses and began to unpack. She motioned the other to follow her.

"Let me get settled and we'll get you to an Inn." Kel started to gather her things ready to head to the rooms she'd had so long ago called home.

"We will see that your friends have rooms within the castle. Fear not, Lady Knight, It is the least we can do." Queen Thyat's word's filled the space with their resonance. She glared briefly at the King, before informing one of the waiting servants to have rooms prepared for their guests. It was bustle of movement that Kel watched in silent amusement as her friends, hardened warriors, one pirate, and one bard were hustled off into the place.

Kel slung her saddle bag over her shoulder and started to walk away. A sharp smack on her butt stopped her briefly, She turned to glare at Dom amidst the hoots and loud gawfs of the the Third Company. He smiled and made kissey faces at her before she broke into a grin and continued walking away.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! :)

* * *

It seemed that the day passed in a daze. Kel felt something pressing down on her… like a weight but she couldn't place her finger on the cause. She should have been joyous, and make no mistake she was happy to be home, but she felt a distance from the celebrations and congratulatory speeches. She stood outside the grand hall, waiting to be introduced. The King's return home ball had been changed into something of a coming home party for her as well, of course no one knew for sure, but the palace thrived on rumors, and her arrival in the market today had reached many people's ears.

She could hear the din of voices in the room below her. The King had been introduced only moments before, so she had a little more time to steady her nerves. She concentrated on her Yamani mask, picturing herself as the calm lake she envisioned. A steady breath passed between her lips, and her dreamy hazel eyes opened. Dom glanced over at her as he tugged his uniform straight once more.

"Nervous, darling?" His eyes danced with mischief. Kel smirked and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You know me too well." Her smile faded as the herald motioned them forward.

"I know, but this can't be worse than the barbarian hordes can it?" Dom's arm was warm and comforting as he prepared to descend the stairs with her.

"Barbarian hordes don't require face-paints, a dress, and going in unarmed." Kel murmured, her eyes dancing across the hushed crowd.

"Presenting Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and escort Sargent Domitan of Masbole." Dom growled in frustration as the descended into the crush. The King had told them in no uncertain terms that they were to be married under Tortallian law before they could announce themselves as husband and wife. Something about National hero's and conservatives… Kel didn't care much either way, she knew what her commitment to Dom was, and no law made any difference to her.

Dom leaned close and place a chaste kiss on the skin behind her ear, just below her hairline. His breath was hot against her neck.

"Let's give them something to talk about." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and moved throw the throng of gawkers.

Kel laughed and smiled as he moved her toward the dance floor. She remembered how awkward the first time she was introduced at court was and knew that it was Dom who made the difference.

The night passed in much the same way as the day, a blur of skirts and firm hand shakes. Kel heard some of the whispers and comments, but Dom didn't let her dwell on them. As the stumbled and laughed down the hall that lead back to their room, the moon was high in the sky and for a moment the fear of the coming fight faded to the back of her mind.

*Later*

Kel shot up in bed with a start. The walls of her chambers seemed to be closing in around her and for a moment she couldn't draw a breath into her lungs. Her hand groped the bed beside her, trying to find some connection to the real world before vision of her dreams once again swarmed over her. Her fingers connected with Dom's back, she blindly slid her hand up to his shoulder and grasped his skin with all the strength she could. Her fingers digging deep into the muscle and flesh of his arm, waking him from his peaceful sleep. She didn't hear the puzzled sound he made as he woke or him calling her name. She was caught in the grip of the vision dream. She cried out in the dream, her waking form was caugth in between, opening her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Dom moved quick, he knelt in front of her and place his hands on either side of her face. His eyes searched her unseeing ones, trying to find his wife, but he could not see her past the dream that consumed her He wrapped his arms around her and waited in the dark for his love to come back to him.

It was in moments like this that Dom feared most what was to come and feared who they had become. He recalled looking in the mirror today, freshly bathed and shaved... and back in his riders uniform. He looked like himself, himself from before only with a few alterations. The wedding band around his neck the scars, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. It was as though he saw himself and the self that he was at the moment standing side by side and found that he was unsure of his place in this new and dangerous conflict. Kel shuddered in his arms and hot wet tears fell softly on his shoulder... for a moment as he murmured gently to her... he reconsidered, he knew his place, his place was right here beside Kel.

"Dom..." Kel's voice was tight and scratchy.

"Yes, my sweet?" He kept his voice purposefully light. She sighed softly as she leaned herself fully into the comfort of his arms.

"I saw it. Not the battle this time... but the army. I saw their faces, their weapons. They're on the move. From the Great Pass, only months from here. They destroy everything they touch. The Army came upon a small village, it was just there along side the road, they attacked and killed everyone, but they didn't just kill... they raped, tortured, slaughtered everything and laughed as the blood lapped at their feet. They killed parents in front of their children, ripped out the intestines of warriors and strung them up by those same guts... it was a blood bath, the like of which I have never seen and pray to never see again. I watched it all. Ezekiel wanted me to know what we stood against." Dom knew she refereed to the First Warrior, a God who had followed Kel since her first steps into Scanra those many months ago. Kel leaned away from him and looked into his deep eyes... searching for something. She seemed to find it, she pressed a soft kiss against his lips and spoke into the humid space between them.

"We have so much to do... we must not fail or the whole world will fall." A shiver raced up her spine and Dom felt the goose bumps rise across her skin. He drew her back beneath the covers and wrapped her in his arms, as close to his body as he could.

"There is much to do and little time to do it, but I have faith, that in all things you will succeed. You must not second guess yourself now. You must stand bold and brave, listen to those around you who would advise and ignore those who would doubt. Now is the time to forge ahead... not look back," He raise himself up on one arm so he could look at Kel as she lay against him. "I will be with you, there will never be a moment that you will bare this burden alone."

He kissed her closed eye lids, the tip of her nose, and her generous lips.

"Now sleep, My Heart, there is much work to be done... after all who will make Meathead eat his vegetables." He smiled when his remark got its desire affect. Kel laughed softly and curled closer into him.

Dom lay awake for a few moments after she slipped away into sleep, his eyes closed, his heart filled with prayers to the Gods... Prayers for what he wasn't sure... but some sign that they might make it through this.

Hours later the sun poured into the bedroom, landing on the empty bed.

Outside in a small courtyard, far away from the prying eyes, Kel and Dom went through their morning ritual. Stretches, press-ups, sword work, and special weapons, some sparing both unarmed and armed, their breath came in heavy pants but they both took comfort in the familiar routine.

It was in the midst of this that Raoul found them. He watched for a moment. The movement of the two, the way they ducked, spun, dodged, and lunged at one another was like watching a dance. Dangerous and unpredictable, but beautiful. It reminded him of watching Daine and Numair working magic together or Alanna and George bantering and flirting with one another … it gave him hope. Hope that they would make it through whatever was thrown at them. He had spent more of his time looking after those two, and felt something fatherly toward them.

He cleared his throat, Dom and Kel didn't stop their sparing. He whistled loudly, causing them to jump apart, ready for anything. When Dom saw him leaning against the fence his face broke into a grin.

"Well… what brings you out this early?" Dom's face gleamed with sweat in the early morning light, Kel faired only slightly better.

"The King has requested an audience with you in two hours. It's short notice, but it's be the best I could do." He looked pointedly at Dom, who nodded and gave him a tight lipped smile. Raoul nodded and left them to prepare themselves.

* * *

Coming up next chapter: The meeting with the King.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's taken me SO long to update... I'll try to do better from here on out!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! ;)

* * *

There were times in Kel's life when she was sure she could feel the God's tinkering or the pull of destiny to go this way or that, but she often brushed those moments off in favor of the more pragmatic view of things. Kel had never been one to get caught in flights of fancy, but over the last year she had seen things that defied her understanding. She stood in groves of trees that sung as the wind danced in their leaves, walked paths in dark forests that were home to earth bound spirits, seen death and life walking hand in hand. She'd seen all this and now she stood back where it all started. Her room in the palace had been closed up and her possessions given to her parents so the room that she stood in now was a shadow of itself.

She'd taken her new paintings and weapons and placed them around the room, making it lively and homey once more. Still, some times she looked at this space, where she had lived for so long and saw it as it had been and thought of how innocent she had been. Those days seemed lifetimes away now, but this was not the moment for silent reflection. She pulled the laces on her boots tight and wrapped them around her calves. She'd argued passionately for the cause of attending the meeting in full battle armor, but Dom had laughed and walked away. She refused to admit he'd won the argument and decided that she'd simply changed her mind.

Kel was rarely relaxed without her sword, but as before she left it in the safe confines of her room. Instead she brought a long silver sword with her; it would be a key part of today's proceedings. Her feet made no noise in the hall as she walked toward the meeting room. Dom was waiting for her when she came into view. He ran his fingers over the woven band in her hair and she dragged her fingers over the band around his throat, a reminder that they were in this together.

Raoul waited for them. He lead them into the King's council chamber and took his place with the others. The mood was somber, they knew that what they came to discuss today would weigh on all of them. Kel's eyes darted around the room. Gareth of Naxen sat to the right of the King, on the other side of Lord Naxen sat the Head Priest and Priestess of Mithros and the Goddess, respectively, the Lord Provost to the King's left and beside him Myles of Olau. They were added to the mix of people who had been in the Port only days before. The room was cool this morning, but Kel knew it would heat up with this many people in it.

"We have come here today to discuss a growing threat, a threat which will not only nip at our boarders and burn our fields but indeed come for our very lives. This is a meeting most important for what is decided today must be enacted with all haste. I have brought together those who we need most in this darkening hour. We have also come together to welcome home and hear the tale of Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of the Realm." He motioned to Kel from where he sat. "She is the God's chosen barer of this news, let them bless her words with haste and let them place conviction upon our hearts. So Mote it be." The others murmured the invocation just a step behind the King. The room was silent once more, before Kel realized it was her turn to speak. She cleared her throat and prepared herself for the ordeal.

"My King and gracious advisors, I am not sure that words do justice to the trouble the bears downs down on us from the Great Northern Pass and sure that I have no place to start but at the very beginning of this tale, so please bare my long story and my moments of quiet, for this retelling contains both information and pain." She drew a deep breath and locked her hand in Dom's… then she began.

She told them of the Slaver's, of being sold and her murder of the Scanran King. She displayed the beads and braids from Ezkiel, The First Warrior. She told them of the hasty retreat out of Scanra, the death of Lilith in Carthak, the children and the Lowly people, her own death and her resurrection. Her voice broke as she told them about the Wave Walker, and Tomas, and Dom's death… she brushed away a few tears as she remembered the pain of that moment.

The story went on and on. Throughout the story Dom offered up pieces of information, showed them the few books they'd managed to gather together, the gifts from various tribes, peoples, and Gods. She saw Numair's eyes crinkle with mirth as she showed the room the Hag's weighted dice. She showed them the scar from the Slashing wire, and the blade through her stomach… she told them everything… as the story drew to a close she pulled out the last piece of her story. The blade…

"This is the only thing that we know of thus far that can wound these creatures." The silver sword made an eerie hiss against the scabbard as she drew it. In the dim light of the room it shown in ominous promise. The runes etched into its glimmering surface reflected darkly in each of their eyes.

"It's a blade made by the Old Ones. The Dark Army nearly destroyed their civilization, late in the battle they discovered that certain runes where able to pierce their protective magics and damage the body beneath. We don't know if these special weapons can kill these creatures… What we've read leads us to believe that they can, but it will not be easy. These beasts do not weary, they do not need to stop for food or rest… they are without the frailties that plague us… it will be near impossible to defeat them…"

She felt drained from the effort she'd expended and the stillness of the room weighed heavily on her heart.

***hundreds of miles away***

A blind seer stumbled forward, she lay gasping to draw air into her lungs past the pain from her last beating. Her face was bruised and swollen; her body was in little better shape. Her fingers had been removed in the some macabre pattern leaving only the ring and pointer finger on one hand and the pinky, middle, and thumb on the other.

She slowly drew her body up to a kneeling position in front of the throne's of the camp's leader.

"They know… they know that you are coming… and they will fight you…" the words tumbled numbly from her lips.

The Leader of the moved forward so that her elbow rested on her knee. Her face was exposed to the light, her mousy brown hair was cut close to the skin, and her hazel eyes were icy and pensive.

"What do you think, Pet?" Her voice was sickly sweet, a mocking parody of love.

"I'm glad they know, now maybe we can have a real fight…" his blue eyes were matched the woman's for their dead quality… her brown hair was savagely short.

"Have the God's chosen their vessel?" The woman's voice was rich and smooth but its tone made the Seer shiver in fear.

"Yes… they have…" The Seer tried not to say more… but the woman was ruthless.

"Come now, Seer… tell us." Her voice promised punishment even if the Seer told them.

"They have chosen… Keladry of Mindelan." The Seer's words were nearly cut off by the brittle laughter that now echoed through the tent. The blue-eyed man's lips curled in a sick smile and the woman's laughter rang out through the camp.

"…Good…"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
